


For Scientific Purposes Only

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker wants to know why the frag Bob suddenly likes Perceptor so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Scientific Purposes Only

A busied stylus wriggled back and forth over a datapad while the scientist analyzed the outputs he was receiving. The microscope nodded to himself as he finished a note. "Now then." 

Perceptor bundled up a small data packet and sent it down the hardline dangling from his chest. The small packet of energy traveled down the line draped over the table to its final destination: the hardline port on one Insecticon. Spindly antenna twitched in a curious fashion, but no other outward recognition was made to the small databurst. No matter. 

Another packet, one slightly larger and more complex, slinked its way across the line. The Insecticon jolted when his small, simple processor finally received the data. He skittered around on the desk, snuffling at Perceptor's servo as the scientist made a note. 

A duplicate packet of the same size and structure proved weaker results. However, the fourth packet, a very large and complex databurst of nonsense, had the creature rubbing against his arm and purring pleasantly. Perceptor froze his stylus mid-glyph when a faint packet, barely the size of a byte, traveled back up his side of the hardline. Blue optics paled in shock when he realized the creature stared up at him, waiting for a reaction as Perceptor had done just microseconds before. The Insecticon scuttled across the desk, placing a pair of his legs on the microscope's chestplate, and sent another micro-packet. Beady little optics stared intensely in his own.

How odd. Perceptor sent three small packets across the hardline, one after the other. The Insecticon's antenna slicked back and a content purr rumbled in the smaller chassis. The mech was pleasantly surprised to feel four pings splash against his hardline connection. It was learning quite fast. 

Perceptor made a note on the progress but stopped half way, vents hitching when a very deliberate data packet brushed his processor. _Something_ was clearly enjoying this test. The microscope scanned the room quickly to see if any witnesses were around. Since the coast was clear, Perceptor set to work, testing the abilities and limitations of his very eager test subject. 

~-~-~

A few orns later, Sunstreaker stomped grumpily, leash in servo, while giving Bob a walk. The little guy had been antsy for a while now. He kept wanting to go for walks where he'd end up snuffling a trail after someone. It was annoying as frag, but the sour mech couldn't exactly say "No" when the Insecticon sat by the door with the leash in his "mouth," whimpering pitifully. Stupid bug...

Snuffling, Bob had his faceplates pushed down to the ground while he trotted after the trail of the orn. He perked up when they rounded the corner; two mechs were talking to each other in the hall. Bob went insane. He tugged his leash so hard that Sunstreaker lost his grip.

"Bob!" the yellow mech called. "Get back here!" The two mechs looked at them. Great. It was Kup and Perceptor. The geezer laughed as Sunstreaker stumbled over himself to try to grab ahold of Bob's trailing leash. 

Bob stopped at Perceptor's peds and scuttled around in a circle. Confused, the three mechs stared down at the simple mech's antics. He then jumped on Perceptor's legs as if trying to scale Mount Microscope. 

Kup chuckled heartily. Sunstreaker facepalmed. That was until a small, slim hardline cable extended from Bob's side and flailed about in the air. They both stared incredulously at Perceptor as Bob proceeded to dry hump his ped.


End file.
